


Prompted Microfics - July '19

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: Prompted Harry Potter Works [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M, Microfic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Archiving Microfics written as part of an ask prompt game.Prompt word + Ship will be the chapter titles. Ratings vary (highest is mature), and will be noted in beginning author note of each part.Three further fics from this game are being uploaded separately due to being ~500+ words in length





	1. 'Tender' - Delachang

**Author's Note:**

> **These are all completed works and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

When Fleur flinched beneath her touch, Cho made a soft, pained sound.

“Still tender?” she asked, lightly brushing the skin beside the curse scar cutting its way down the side of Fleur’s face. It would never fully heal, but she was sure one day it would fade from angry pink to a faded silver.

“Only a little,” Fleur said, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to her palm. “It is my pride that still stings, but I suppose I look very dashing now, no? Like a proper hero of the war.”

Cho smiled and kissed beside the scar.

“You were always my hero.”


	2. 'Harsh Whisper' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“Me? Gagging for it? Who do they think they are? As if I would ever!”

It was a harsh whisper, but the words barely registered as Malfoy’s breath gusted over Harry’s cheek. 

“If you don’t want to kiss me, then why are you standing so close?” Harry asked, forcing himself to focus.

He squinted in the dark, but he couldn’t see anything. It didn’t really matter, he could feel Malfoy close to him, far closer than he needed to be, given how spacious the cupboard they were using for the game was.

“ _You’re_ the one standing close to _me_ ,” Malfoy hissed, and if Harry tilted his head just a little up and to the left, Malfoy’s breath would be brushing his lips.

The discomfort that had filled Harry when he’d been sent into the cupboard to snog Malfoy started to fade away. As always, Malfoy’s discomfort filled him with confidence instead.

“You haven’t seen close yet,” he breathed, before closing the gap.


	3. 'Sweat' - Dron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” Draco says, sliding his fingertips through the sweat beading and running down Weasley’s back. “We’re ahead of our repair schedule, we can afford a break you know.”

Weasley looks over his shoulder at him.

Draco pulls his hand back like he’s been burned. He looks around, but this area of the castle courtyard is deserted. There’s nothing but rubble and dust around them.

Nothing but rubble and dust and the seething, burning tension between them whenever they look at each other.

It’s hard to remember he’s supposed to think Weasley sweating under the sun is disgusting. He’s not supposed to be giving in to the urge to touch his slick skin whenever he takes his shirt off.

“Not if that break is going to leave you whining about how sore your back is and leave me doing all the work again,” Weasley says slowly, his tone lowering along with his eyes.

Draco’s mouth goes dry. If he shifts his shoulders just so, he can still feel the bruises and scrapes from the last time Weasley shoved him roughly against a wall. 

And he doesn’t need to see Weasley looking down to remember the feel of his mouth around him. 

“Well, I’m tired, I’m taking a break,” he says, more awkwardly than he’d like.

Weasley hums as Draco heads inside the castle. Draco doesn’t need to look to know he’s watching him.

His footsteps follow moments later.


	4. 'Nightfall' - Rarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

They waited until nightfall before sneaking away. 

Distance didn’t really diminish the sounds of celebration, the party that never seemed to end. Every year was the same. Every anniversary of a day they’d rather forget.

They wandered down the path towards Hogsmeade, even though they could have Apparated away the moment they left the grounds.

Somewhere along the way, their fingers tangled together. Someone tugged, they left the path.

Ron gently pressed Harry back against a tree, cupped his face and kissed him softly. 

In the dark, Harry couldn’t see his expression clearly but it didn’t matter. He knew it would be old pain and desperation.

What was this day but the day Harry had died?

He slipped his arms around Ron’s waist and hummed into the kiss. Ron’s hands slipped down until Harry could feel his fingers pressing against his pulse.

He hummed again, loud and impossibly alive.


	5. 'How Dare You' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

“How dare you?”

Harry startled awake and reached for his wand before he registered Malfoy standing over him.

With a groan, he slumped back in his chair and rubbed at his neck. He had to stop dozing off at work. “What?”

“Just because we fucked after that stupid Ministry fundraiser last week doesn’t mean you can requisition me like a fucking inkpot!” 

Several gasps alerted Harry to the fact his office door was wide open, and he fumbled for his wand and spelled it shut. He cast a privacy ward for good measure, though the damage was clearly already done.

He snatched the parchment from Malfoy’s hand and scanned it. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he muttered. “I submitted this weeks ago, you know how long it takes these things to get processed. I need a potions expert for a case.”

“Oh,” Malfoy said weakly.


	6. 'Help' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Harry pulled off the invisibility cloak and looked down at Malfoy.

To his credit, Malfoy didn’t even flinch when Harry appeared out of nowhere beside his bed. He didn’t call out for Madam Pomfrey. He didn’t reach for his wand.

He just stared up at him.

And Harry stared back, his heart in his throat.

He hated Malfoy, he really did, but what he had done to him wasn’t right. It wasn’t who he wanted to be. Malfoy had been crying, hurting. He clearly didn’t want to do what he had been ordered to do.

Fighting wasn’t the answer.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know what that spell did,” Harry said, each word a struggle. “I heard what you were saying to Myrtle. Let me help you.”


	7. 'Overgrown' - Blinny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences

Ginny smirked over at Blaise. She’d just given his overgrown ego a good trim, and that was as exhilarating as just being up in their air.

“Shall we go again?” she asked, tossing the Quaffle between her hands. 

His eyes followed it and she tensed in preparation, in case he cheated and lunged forward to take possession before they officially started another round. She still remembered from facing him in her fifth year that he cheated just as much as any other Slytherin.

“Why don’t we do something else?” he suggested instead, drifting closer and turning to look around the pitch. 

They were starting to lose the light, but the sky was clear and the moon almost full. She’d be thoroughly disappointed if he begged off because of something like lost light.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

He turned an overconfident grin her way. “Take turns at playing keeper?”


	8. 'Crave' - Drarryville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“Thought you were going to sleep out there at this point,” Harry mumbled, shifting to accommodate Neville slipping into bed with them.

Draco lifted his head and squinted in the dark as Neville settled on the other side of Harry.

“Regardless of what certain people think, I don’t take babysitting my plants that seriously,” Neville muttered, rocking the bed a bit as he moved around to get comfortable.

The space at Draco’s back started to feel cold, and he clambered to his hands and knees and crawled over Harry.

“Oi!” Harry yelped, slapping at his legs.

Draco ignored him, squishing his way between them until Harry shifted a little and made space for him.

When Neville hummed and rolled onto his side, throwing a heavy arm and leg over Draco, Harry grumbled but did the same.

They knew by now that Draco constantly craved a kind of closeness they both thought was stifling. But they never failed to give it to him anyway, without even prompting him to ask for it.

Or maybe they just liked that if Draco was squished in the middle, neither of them had to be.


	9. 'Sunbathing' - Ginsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Pansy was finding her opinion on sunbathing changing rapidly. With a quiet, almost empty stretch of beach, it was almost pleasant.

And there was certainly something to be said for this muggle ‘sun cream’ stuff Ginny had found. Far superior to spells.

Or maybe that was just the way Ginny was massaging it into her back.


	10. 'Collapse' - Deamus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Dean shifted and made space as Seamus slipped into his bed. He fumbled for his wand and cast a quick _Tempus_ as he stifled a yawn.

“Bloody hell, can they keep you this long in detention?” he asked after comprehending the glowing numbers. He turned on his side and tugged Seamus against him. “It’s after curfew.”

“Flich hates me,” Seamus grumbled.

“What did you do anyway?” Dean asked, spelling the curtains shut and tucking his wand back under his pillow. “You didn’t say before rushing off after dinner.”

“Nott was whinging about the collapse of Wizarding society, some rot about the Wizengamot reforms,” Seamus growled. “So, I caused a collapse of my own with my fist.”

Dean sighed. “Better than blowing him up, I suppose.”


	11. 'Crave' - Nottbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Neville handed the invitation back to Theo and shook his head. Every time the social season came around, it was the same story. 

“Just tell him you don’t want to go,” he advised. “Better than going and being miserable like always.”

Theo snorted and shoved it in his pocket, not even bothering to brush Neville’s dirty fingermarks off it. 

“What am I supposed to say to him? That I don’t crave attention and power like every other person we grew up with? That I only ever want to be alone and sod his ideas of social status and all those stuck up bastards that come with it? That’ll go over well. He’ll take it personally and have a hissy fit.”

Neville mock gasped and waved his trowel around.

“Oh, I do apologise. I didn’t realise you wanted to be alone. I’ll just leave my own garden then, shall I?”

“Oh, stop that,” Theo huffed. “Alone includes you. You know that, idiot.”

Neville snorted and turned back to his transplanting. He’d let Theo have a rant to get his frustration off his chest before offering to go with him. Just like last season.


	12. 'I Trusted You' - Dron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“I’m sorry.”

Draco sucks in a deep breath and tries again to force his face into something cold and closed off.

He’s not successful, he can tell from the look on Ron’s face.

“I had to,” Ron says, reaching out only to flinch away when Draco slaps at his hand.

“No, you really didn’t,” Draco says. 

They stare at each other. Draco waits. He wants to hear a better explanation, a better excuse. Ron just stares at him with guilt in every line of his face.

“I trusted you,” Draco breathes. “I let you into my home and I _trusted_ you and you _spied_ on—”

“I’m an Auror, and she broke the law,” Ron says. The words ring hollow. He doesn’t even look like he believes in them. “I couldn’t turn a blind eye, she lied under oath. She was concealing the location of a fugitive.”

Draco’s next breath stutters. “You could have used what you learned to find him and just said the information came from—”

“No, Draco,” Ron says. “They’d never have believe it was anonymous. Our relationship is too public. They would know I found out from one of you.”

“So, you chose her? Did you think I didn’t know? I knew. I knew where he was hiding. I was in on it!” Draco hisses, stepping forward and shoving him. “You should have arrested me!”

Ron tries to catch his wrists but Draco pulls away again. With a sad shake of his head, Ron gives him the worst look at all. One of utter understanding.

“No, Draco. You didn’t know. She lied to you too.”


	13. 'Undone' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“Oh, Potter, you slob,” Draco drawled, appearing in front of Harry the moment he stepped into the hall for breakfast. “You’re tie’s almost come undone again.”

Harry almost jerked away from him, looking around and confirming that yes, they were in public, yes, there were people looking. 

What the fuck was Draco doing?

“If you don’t like the way I look then piss off!” he snapped back, as was expected of him.

With a tut and a shake of his head, Draco lifted his hands and started fiddling with Harry’s tie.

“You’re an utter eyesore, I’d rather fix it,” he sneered, tugging and pulling until Harry realised he wasn’t fixing Harry’s tie at all, he was removing it completely. And then unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt and tugging it open. “If you can’t put on a tie right, you shouldn’t wear one.”

“What are you doing?” Harry hissed quietly, heat flooding his face.

Draco darted a glance up. It was full of mischief, and Harry wanted to snog the look right off his face.

“Planting ideas,” Draco said under his breath. “Watch them grow.”


	14. 'Undone' - Blairon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

Ron looks down at Blaise and drinks in the sight. 

No snarky, holier-than-thou expression. No walls, no pretenses. Nothing fake and cold. 

Just a slack expression of pleasure, open mouth and slightly furrowed brow. Uninhibited and unintelligible sounds. No fancy words. 

No posing. No carefully calculated tilts of the head to show off his perfect fucking bone structure. His head is tossed back with abandon, turned to the side one moment and tossed to the other side the next.

Light glints off familiar rings, but his fingers are twisting in the sheets without a care. No more thought for carefully constructed gestures.

Blaise is utterly, completely undone.


	15. 'Drastic' + 'Saccharine' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Harry appeared at Draco’s side about halfway through the party.

“We need to take drastic measures,” he said.

Even though he knew full well what Harry meant, and even though he’d rejected the idea at the start of this, Draco agreed now. They’d tried everything else, including being disgustingly, saccharine-sweet with each other over breakfast.

And still, _still_ , everyone thought it was a joke.

All that time spent in fear of the reaction to them, and no one bloody believed them. He couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“How far should we take it?” he asked, finishing his drink and banishing the glass.

Harry’s jaw set in a familiar stubborn expression. “As far as it takes.”


	16. 'Defy' - Theo/Pier Polkiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Theo watched Draco struggle with the effort of keeping his mouth shut. He glanced across the room to where Piers was talking to Potter, who looked utterly gobsmacked to see him at the fundraiser.

“Go on, just say it,” he prompted. Better out than in with Draco, otherwise the idiot was likely to explode at the most inconvenient moment.

“Are you really going to defy tradition for _him_ ,” Draco hissed, not wasting a moment. “Can’t you pick a muggleborn instead of an actual muggle? What the bloody hell, Theo? How did you even meet a muggle?”

It was far tamer than Theo expected, and he shrugged casually. “He knows about our world, he works for the muggle Prime Minister. I met him at a muggle event I was reporting at. You know, for that series about the overlap between our worlds? Perceptive sod picked me out of the crowd and knew what I was right away. It impressed me.”

Draco inhaled sharply but didn’t say anything about that. “Why’s he talking to Potter?” he asked instead.

Theo grinned, if there was anything that could overcome Draco’s continued disdain for muggles, it was his unshakable rivalry with Potter.

“Oh, turns out they know each other from before Hogwarts,” he said casually. “Piers used to bully Potter, apparently.”

Both of Draco’s eyebrows climbed up his forehead. “Really?” he said, looking over at Piers with a lot less hostility and a lot more interest.

Theo smirked into his drink. Another friend won over, only a few to go. 


	17. 'Pet' - Drarry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Just when Draco thought Harry had finally given up, he turned and looked at Draco with wide, sad eyes.

Draco’s resolve crumbled away in an instant. 

“You bloody bastard,” he muttered, before turning on his heel and heading back down Diagon Alley to the pet store.


	18. 'Sunbathing' - Draco/Harry/Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

“Shouldn’t we be at a beach,” Ron grumbled, tossing the handful of grass he’d been plucking over Draco’s back.

Draco shot him a look full of loathing. “It’s called ‘sunbathing’ not ‘beachbathing’, you oaf.”

He didn’t bother removing the grass this time, but Harry shuffled closer on the blanket and started brushing it off.

“You can’t even tan, you silly twat,” Ron said. “We’re not doing anything more than laying about naked in the garden. It’s stupid.”

Harry bit back a laugh as he brushed the last of the grass off Draco’s back. He let his hand linger, smoothing over his sun-warmed skin. For all that Ron was consistently ranked top Auror every month, he’d missed the tube of lubricant Draco had tucked under one corner of the blanket.


	19. 'Undone' - Dreville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences

By the time Neville noticed the support rope starting to come undone from the pegs again, it was too late. One, then another, came loose and the canvas came fluttering down on top of them for the third time. The support poles fell too, and judging by the yelp somewhere to his left, one smacked Draco on its way down.

Neville fumbled his way through the canvas blindly until he found one of Draco’s feet.

“Remind me again why we’re putting this up the muggle way,” Draco muttered.

Neville pushed the canvas up and flopped down on top of him, pressing his face into Draco’s neck. The canvas settled down on them like a blanket.

“I’m starting to wonder myself,” he muttered.

He may not be a Slytherin, but he had just enough self-preservation not to remind Draco it was his idea. 


	20. 'Rampage' - Charlie/Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

Charlie was looking utterly unimpressed.

Oddly, that made Harry feel better.

“You’re meant to call for assistance if any dragons in your quadrant go on a rampage,” Charlie said, slowly, evenly. “We’ve been over this.”

“Yeah, didn’t really have time to think about that,” Harry said with a shrug, giving his shoulders an experimental roll. The new skin over his right shoulder pulled unpleasantly, but was otherwise almost fully healed. “There was a clutch of eggs in its path.”

Charlie reached out and brushed his fingers over Harry’s shoulder. “You’re lucky. You realise that, right? You could have died.”

Harry hummed and caught his hand. Charlie didn’t resist when he pulled him closer. He didn’t mention what an utter hypocrite Charlie was. At least _he_ sought medical care right away and didn’t wait and wind up with more scars.

“And about to get luckier?” Harry asked with a cheeky grin.

Charlie pulled his hand free and lightly smacked the side of Harry’s head.

“I’m not rewarding your rule breaking,” he scoffed, before turning and walking right out of their tent.


	21. 'Alone, Finally' - Pansmione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“Alone, _finally_ ,” Pansy groaned, stumbling over to the sofa and throwing herself onto it. 

She lay there for all of a few seconds before reaching for her feet and tearing her shoes off. Hermione folded her arms and shook her head as Pansy tossed her shoes across the room and relaxed back with a loud, dramatic sigh.

“Why do you insist on wearing those enormous heels if they’re so uncomfortable?” she asked

“Because I have this thing called class,” Pansy snorted. “Of course you wouldn’t understand.”

Hermione scoffed and sat in what little free space was left on the sofa. Pansy eyed her up with her most calculating expression.

When she stuck a foot in Hermione’s face and asked for a massage, Hermione wasn’t surprised.

She tickled her instead.


	22. 'Nap' - Nottbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General Audiences

When Theo finally found Neville, he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

He was in one of the greenhouses, lying down between tomato plants. All that time wasted looking for him in the house, and he was taking a nap with his plants.

The letter from Luna wasn’t urgent enough to wake him, and he tucked it away in his pocket as he crouched down near him. With surge of fondness, he brushed some of Neville’s hair away from his temple. There was dirt in it, and he had to leave before he woke him with laughter. 

What a ridiculous man he’d gone and married.


	23. 'In Dreams' - Dreville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen & Up

“It’s _you_?” Draco whispered in disbelief.

Longbottom frowned down at where Draco still clutched his arm, as if he was confused about why Draco was touching him. But he couldn’t be. Everything was clear now.

“The boy I’ve been meeting all this time in dreams is _you_ ,” Draco said, a little stronger.

There was no denying it, the haze obscuring the face of his soulmate in their dreams didn’t hide the the scars on his arm, the remnants of a punishment that hadn’t healed yet. 

Draco looked down at the scars under his hand. He’d stood by and let that happen. He’d stood by and let a lot happen. He’d _done_ a lot to Longbottom over the years.

A hand covered his, and he looked up sharply,

Longbottom met his eye. “Do better,” he said, his voice an odd blend of gentle and firm.

Draco’s breath caught in his throat. Deep down he could feel something shifting, something growing. He would.

Even if it killed him, he _would_.

**Author's Note:**

> **These are all completed works and I will not be writing more. Please do not ask me to write more or otherwise mention 'sequel' in the comments.**


End file.
